


Two-Person Sweater

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Two-Person Sweater

“Mabel, what is that?”

“A sweater, duh!”

Dipper stared at her. He would have been exasperated by how she avoided answering his real question, but frankly, he had kind of expected the response. Obviously, it was a sweater, but he had been referring to the fact that it appeared to have been made for some monstrosity with two heads and four arms. It was otherwise very much like any of her other sweaters, blue with large red heart on what was presumably the front. “TWINS” was patched over the heart, giving Dipper a hint about the owners of the two heads and four arms.

“Mabel, how are we supposed to wear that? One of us would be right behind the other. We couldn’t even walk!”

“It’s not a walking sweater, silly. It’s a sitting sweater! You only wear it when you’re relaxing. It’s so you can share body heat to keep warm. Let’s go try it out in the living room.”

Dipper realized this innovation had been spurred by how the house’s heating had broken recently. They were still waiting for it to be fixed, and until it was they had to make do with extra layers and blankets. He wasn’t terribly sure about this two-person sweater, but it was worth giving a shot. It was certainly an interesting idea, if nothing else.

They arrived at the living room and Mabel handed Dipper the sweater. She set about grabbing pillows from around the room, creating a small nest on the floor against the couch. She gestured for Dipper to sit and took the sweater back while he got comfortable. She sat between his legs and scooted up to him. At this proximity, Dipper was suddenly very glad she had short hair these days, saving them the trouble of figuring out where her hair would go exactly.

“Ready?” she asked, holding the front of the hem above her head.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dipper answered, taking the back of the hem to open the bottom.

They pulled the sweater over their heads, confusion erupting immediately. Dipper got his first arm through one of the neck holes, while his other one couldn’t find any sort of exit. When he did get an arm out, he popped his head up and saw that it was actually one of Mabel’s sleeves. Frowning, he pulled it back in and fumbled it into his own. Mabel spent a large portion of this time with her head half-stuck in a sleeve.

Eventually, they got it sorted out. Mabel leaned back against him and his arms circled her waist. The sweater was loose enough to move comfortably and it was very soft. As he felt their combined heat warm up the inside of the sweater, Dipper found himself actually enjoying the experience quite a bit.

“Sooo?” Mabel asked.

“It’s not so bad,” he answered. She pinched his hand lightly, able to tell he wasn’t being completely honest in his review.

Dipper looked around for the TV remote. It sat on a cushion not too far away. Unfortunately, it was still out of easy reach. He voiced this to Mabel, and they struggled their way to retrieve it, then struggled their way back to the spot. The aforementioned ease of movement did not extend to larger actions.

But now they were settled and comfortable. Dipper cut the TV on, then let Mabel pick something to watch while he held her again. She put on an old animated movie they hadn’t seen in years. They spent some time making commentary and laughing at it, but warmth began to take it’s toll on their lucidity.

Mabel pulled her arms inside the sweater and shuffled around to lay her head against his shoulder. Dipper gently stroked her hair as her breathing became quiet and steady. He felt his own eyes drooping, so he pulled his arms inside. Embracing Mabel again, he closed his eyes and allowed his conciousness to fade. He wasn’t sure he’d ever want to try the sweater out again, but this had been a pleasant little experiment.


End file.
